


Shishou Waits

by Thunderdaughter



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdaughter/pseuds/Thunderdaughter
Summary: Poem, from Sohma Kazuma's perspective, about the long wait in the rain to see whether Tohru could accept Kyo's true form and bring him home.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou, Sohma Kazuma & Sohma Kyou
Kudos: 9





	Shishou Waits

**Shishou Waits**

I've gambled with my son's life on the heart of a mere girl  
And I wait here in the rain to see it through  
My broken child, the boy who is my light and my whole world  
Forgive me, please, for what I've done to you!

She holds your heart, that's plain to see- but will she bear the weight  
Of the secret you hold tangled in those beads?  
Every minute feels like hours in this agonizing wait  
Have I lost you, have I found you what you need?

The darkness wraps around me - will the morning never come?   
Will I never see you free from curse and pain?  
All I can do is pray now, heart and fingers cold and numb  
That she finds you, that she brings you home again. 

As the dawn begins to light the sky, I wait with bated breath,  
Have my actions bought your life - or left you doomed to living death?


End file.
